


A Sick Remus is A Cuddly Remus

by Hamiltalian



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Not Related, Fluff, M/M, Sick Character, Sick Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24428644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamiltalian/pseuds/Hamiltalian
Summary: Remus goes dancing in the rain despite Roman's protests and catches a cold. Now Roman is taking care of a clingy, sick boyfriend.Inspired by this Tumblr Post: https://strictly-kingly.tumblr.com/post/187006162000/remrom-prompt-5
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	A Sick Remus is A Cuddly Remus

When Roman was younger, he used to love thunderstorms. He used to fantasize for hours about the different types of adventures that were enhanced by storms. Roman used to close his eyes and sometimes end up as Captain of a huge ship, steering his crew through to safety. Other times, he would be at a ball, saving his date from a dragon witch with a grudge. These days, his thunderstorm related adventures were much more realistic and unquestionably annoying, like having to get his feral boyfriend to come inside. 

“Remus, I swear to god! Get back in here before you catch something out there!” 

Remus stuck his tongue out at Remus and enjoyed his own adventure of dancing in the rain. His waterproof headphones weren’t only good for watching porn in the shower. They were also good for pissing off his boyfriend and dancing like he wasn’t being actively screamed at. 

Roman groaned and decided to drag Remus inside himself. He put on a raincoat and grabbed an umbrella before heading outside and going up to his unsuspecting boyfriend, whacking him a few times with the umbrella. “Get. Your. Ass. In-side. Before. You. Catch. A. Cold!” he said, accenting each word with a whack to his sides. 

“Ow, Ow! Hey!” Remus cried out, though he was more annoyed than anything. “Stop being so dramatic, I never get sick from this!” 

Two days later, Remus was laying in bed, sniffling and sneezing and begging for attention. Obviously, Roman found it adorable, but that didn’t mean he didn’t think Remus was being a bit over dramatic. 

“I swear to god, Roman, if you leave this room, I’m going to break up with you,” Remus whined as Roman gave him the terrible, terrible news. 

“As amazing as that sounds right now,” Roman began jokingly, ignoring Remus as he stuck his tongue out. “I do need to go out and get groceries.” 

“At least take me with you..” 

Roman sighed as he grabbed his wallet. “I would if you weren’t running a fever. The only reason I’m coming near you as much as I am is you know I can’t stand it when you’re sad.” 

Remus pouted. “That’s a lie. We haven’t fucked in almost two days and that’s making me very sad.” 

“I’m going to pretend you didn’t say that.” He went over and kissed Remus’s forehead before leaving, ignoring his boyfriend’s whines for attention. 

He was only gone for an hour, but from the way Remus reacted, you would think he’d abandoned him for the rest of the day. 

The second that Roman walked through the door, Remus was standing there, waiting to wrap his arms around him and drag him inside, grocery bags and all. 

“You were gone for at least a month,” he insisted. “The only reason I’m not breaking up with you is because I love how much your hair smells too much.”

Roman couldn’t stop himself from smiling as he felt Remus nuzzling his face against his hair. “I was gone for an hour, you’re just clingy.” 

Remus pouted and tightened his grip on Roman, making him laugh a bit. “I’m not clingy! I just don’t appreciate when my terrible boyfriend chooses to abandon me..” 

“When I leave for an hour to get us food so we don’t starve and get you medicine so you can get better, I don’t think that’s abandonment.” 

Remus shrugged. “Feels like it.” 

Roman laughed and kissed his cheek. “At least let me put up the groceries. You should be in bed, resting.” 

“No, you already deprived me of enough cuddle time.” 

Roman laughed and pulled himself out of Remus’s grip. “Five minutes, you walking bio hazard. Go back to bed and wait. Remember what happened last time you said you’d be fine?” 

Remus huffed and walked away, heading back to bed and wrapping himself up in his cocoon of blankets. If Roman wasn’t going to cuddle with him, at least the blankets could keep him company. He swore from that moment on that he wouldn’t depend on his terrible, terrible boyfriend for affection ever again. 

As promised, Roman appeared about five minutes later with a bottle of medicine and some water. “Okay, take your medicine and drink some water and then I will cuddle with you.” 

Remus shot back out of his cocoon and knocked back his medicine the second that Roman poured it before chugging half of the bottle of water. 

Roman stared at him in mild shock. “Wow.” 

Remus wordlessly wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and dragged him onto the bed, wrapping his legs around him to make sure he wouldn’t be escaping again. “Isn’t this nice?” 

“Yes, there’s nothing more pleasant than being held down against your will by an idiot with a cold. At least let me be the big spoon for once?” 

Remus thought for a second. “I don’t know... I think you’re too much of a bottom to be a good big spoon.”

Roman tutted and struggled against Remus’s grasp. “I don’t want snot bubbles in my hair!” 

“Oh, so you don’t want that in your hair, but you’ll let me-” Remus cut himself off with a loud whine as Roman sprang free from his arms. “No fair!” 

Roman hopped behind Remus and wrapped his arms around him, holding him with his back against his chest. “How’s that?” 

Remus went silent for a few seconds before humming in thought. He shifted around a little bit, contemplating how he felt in every comfortable position before nodding. “This will work for now.” 

Roman sighed in relief and laid there with Remus, enjoying the silence that was all too rare with Remus as his boyfriend. He did his best to push out the knowledge that he, too, would likely be laying there with a cold pretty soon and focused on how much he loved this idiot. 

“Roman?..” Remus piped up after a few minutes. 

“Yeah?”

“You know I love you, right? And I appreciate everything you’re doing for me while I’m sick?” 

Roman was pleasantly surprised by that. Remus wasn’t one to get too sentimental and he did most of his appreciating Roman through his actions, sexual or otherwise. “Well... Yeah. You’re my boyfriend, of course I’m taking care of you. You don’t have to thank me like it’s some huge thing.” 

Remus nodded. “I’m glad you think that..” 

“Yeah, I’m just surprised because you don’t usually say that kind of thing out loud, you’re making it sound like it’s some big thing..” 

“I mean, obviously I’m grateful, but also, I can feel your boner. When I called you a bottom, that was not a challenge.” Remus could almost feel Roman’s face turning red. “I just want to make sure you know that letting you attempt to be a top isn’t going to be part of your thank you.” 

“Oh my god,” Roman groaned, pushing Remus away, making him laugh. “Can we just be quiet and cute for once?” 

“Sorry, Ro, no can do. You know what you signed up for the moment you agreed to be my boyfriend.” 

“And I’ve been regretting it ever since.” 

Remus laughed. “Aww, I know you don’t mean that. I know you love me as much as I love you.” 

“You can’t prove that.”

Remus turned to face him. “I know you love me.” 

Roman stuck his tongue out. 

Remus smiled and licked his tongue. 

“If I get sick and die, I’m going to kill you.” 

“Out of affection?” 

Roman started to turn to face the other way until Remus stopped him, grabbing his arm. 

“Stop, I’m just messing with you,” he laughed. 

Roman rolled his eyes again, a small smile appearing on his face. “You’re such a pain..” 

“Yeah, but I’m your cuddly pain,” Remus hummed, wrapping himself around his boyfriend and peppering his cheeks with kisses.

Roman couldn’t help but laugh a bit. No matter how annoyed he was, he couldn’t deny that Remus could be kind of adorable when he wanted to be. “Yeah, fine, you’re my cuddly pain.” 

“And?” Remus asked. 

Roman chuckled and leaned forward, giving Remus a quick kiss before admitting it. “And I love you. You know I love you.” 

Remus nodded. “I do, I just like hearing you say it. I also like when you give me kisses, so get to it.” 

Roman laughed, but complied, giving Remus a longer kiss before remembering something. “You’re going to take care of me when I get sick from this, right?” 

“Of course I am, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I just whined and threatened you the whole time?” he replied, the second half of his response heavily sarcastic. 

Roman tutted and leaned forward, kissing him again. Remus may have been gross, sick, and a pain, but Roman loved him all the same. Even with a cold. 


End file.
